Diary of a blue jay
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai keeps a diary about the one most important person in his life Margaret Smith. these diary entries are from events that have happened to them on the show. Some of them are after she left for Milten so fair warning some of them may be very sad even devastating if you're a major Morderet fan like I am. Rated T for mild violence/sex. Anything in bold is an authors note.
1. Entry from do or diaper

**Mordecai has been keeping a diary hidden under his bed at the park. In it he writes all about the person that matters most to him, Margaret, and yes some of them are from after she left.**

It's midnight and Mordecai has just gotten back from a date with Margaret. It wasn't an official date though because he and Muscle Man made a bet that if Mordecai kissed Margaret by the end of the week Muscle Man would wear a diaper and if not Mordecai would wear the diaper. He picks up a pen and gets his diary out from under the bed.

**Entry #1**

Dear diary, tonight I did something I never thought I'd do. I FINALLY ADMITTED TO MY CRUSH THAT I LIKE HER! Unfortnately, things didn't go so well for me. I'd made a bet with my co-worker Muscle Man that if I kissed Margaret by the end of the week, he'd wear a diaper for the next week, but if I didn't kiss her, I'd have to wear the diaper. Well I probably would've kissed Margaret if she hadn't found out about the bet and gotten angry with me. She'd gotten mad at me and ran off and I ran after her. She asked me angrily "what is wrong with you?" she then said "You always do this! Every time it seems like we're getting close you throw me for a loop!" My leg had started to get trapped in ice which I broke free from and said "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! It's just that..." my other leg had started to get trapped ice and I broke free again and said to Margaret "You're one of my best friends and I'll get all weird when I'm around you, and sometimes I don't know what to do about it." Margaret walked up to me and asked "How 'bout just trying to honest with me?" she said "That would be a good start, and you'd better talk fast." I looked down and saw that almost my entire body was trapped in ice. I said to Margaret "Yeah, you're right, okay. Look, I really just wanted this kiss to happen and I lost sight of being a good friend, and the only reason I took the bet was to give me extra confidence to go through with it which didn't even work anyways, but really it's all because I LIKE YOU!" **(*squeals with excitement*)** After a long pause Margaret had asked me "What time is it?" I knew I was going to lose the bet and I simply asked "Who cares?" Margaret asked "No, what time is it?" I broke one of my arms free and looked at my watch and said "11:59." there was one more minute until the bet was over. Margaret held me and the ice around me melted. She moved me closer to her and just before she was about to kiss me, she dodged it and whispered in my ear "Have a nice week, diaper boy." **(Gets angry and starts pulling out my hair. NOT COOL, SO NOT COOL! This is my reaction when I hear that part of the episode. I don't see it because I either cover my eyes or turn and face the wall. I'm always like "OH COME ON! THEY GOT SO CLOSE AND THEN SHE DODGES IT!? BOO!") **I was forced to wear a diaper the next week after that. I honestly didn't care though because Margaret had fun on our date, so she must like me back. All is well and hopefully she frogives me for my stupid mistake soon and we can be together. Well, think I better get downstairs and get to work, don't want Benson getting mad at me.


	2. Entry from picking up Margaret

**Entry #2**

Dear diary, it's been a few weeks since I made that bet with Muscle Man. Margaret seemed mad with me at first, but i don't think she's mad at me anymore. I just got back from dropping Margaret off at the airport so she could make it to her college interviews. She's in community college at the time, but she really wants to go to a university. It's been one heck of a day and I can't wait to tell you all about it. So, at the coffee shop this morning Margaret was freaking out since her friend Tanya bailed on her and she had nobody to take her to the airport. I said to her "Hey, Margaret, I can take you." She asked me "Really?" I said "Yeah, sure, I'll give you a ride." Margaret hugged me and said excitedly "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" she then became suspicious as she was still mad at me for what happened a few weeks back. She asked me "Wait, are you sure you want to give me a ride, and not because you bet someone you could or?" I asked her "What? Come on, when have I..." my friend Rigby wanted to say something but I stopped him as I turned to him and said "Be quiet," I turned back to Margaret and said "Look, no bets, no nothing. I just wanna help you out." Margaret said to me "Cause I just need a simple ride to the airport. We leave early, get there with plenty of time, no getting off track, no craziness." I said to Margaret "Trust me, I got it." Margaret chuckled lightly and said to me "Okay. Sorry. Thanks so much, this is really nice of you Mordecai. Pick me up in front of the main building at 6:00." I said "6:00, got it." Later on I was going to pick up the car of my boss Benson which is what I was going to use in order to drive Margaret to the airport. Little did I know of what was gonig to happen on my way there or who I was going to run into. While I was on my way to the auto shop Margaret called me and we talked for a while. At one point during my conversation with her a croquet ball rolled up to me. I picked it up and then saw that I was surronded. I handed the group leader the croquet ball and then I asked Margaret "Hey, could you hang on a sec?" I covered up the speaker on my cellphone and asked the group leader in an awkward voice "H-hey guys, what's up?" The leader asked me "Didn't you hear my boys earlier?" he then said to me "No cellphones." I asked him "What? Why not?" He shouted at me "NOBODY TALKS BACK TO THE WICKETS!" I asked confused "The wickeds?" The guy held up a croquet wicket and said "WICKETS! WICKETS!" he then asked me angrily "DON'T YOU PLAY CROQUET!?" I said feeling frightened "OKAY THE WICKETS! I'M SORRY!" After a short confrentation with the wickets i had finally escaped and gotten to the auto shop. The machanic was being a bonehead and told me that only the owner would be able to pick the car. I didn't even think before taking out my phone to call Benson. THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE! After a short while of listening to Benson and Raymond argue I heard croquet balls clanking together and then heard the wickets leader "Mordecai, put your phone away!" he said this over and over again until one point when Raymond saw him. Raymond got frightened and ran into his office. After a short while I had gotten away again and arrived at the community college where Margaret was. She was freaking out because apperanetly she'd gotten the times mixed up. She told me "I messed up! My plane leaves at 6:30, not 9:30. We have like 15 minutes to get to the airport!" she then asked me "Do you think you can drive fast?" I looked in the review mirror and saw the wickets trailing close behind us. I said to Margaret "Not a problem." I then buckled my seatbelt and droves as fast I possibly could. on the way Margaret had become suspcious of me and even accused of me stealing the car. IF I HADN'T MADE THAT STUPID BET WITH MUSCLE MAN A FEW WEEKS AGO MAYBE MARGARET WOULD STILL TRUST ME! I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR MAKING THAT STUPID BET! Anyways Margaert must've thought that I stole the car because she said to me as she took out her cellphone "That's it! I'm calling the cops." I shouted to Margaret "NO!" just then the wickets smashed in the window which made Margaret scream. The wickets leader grabbed her phone and said angrily "I SAID NO CELLPHONES!" he then smashed the cellphone with his bare hands and the wickets started smashing the car using their croquet mallets. After a while I was able to get rid of four of them when they crashed off the side railings and ended up dying, but 4 others were still on my trail. Margaret said angrily "UGH! THIS IS HOPELESS! THESE GUYS WON'T QUIT!" I said to Margaret "I won't quit, either." I began to drive onto an unfinished bridge which must've freaked Margaret out. She said to me terrified "Mordecai!" I looked at her and said "Just trust me." She said to me still terrified "OKAY! I TRUST YOU!" I went off to the side and the wickets ironically crashed into a cellphone billbaord meeting their deaths. **(LOL THAT PART IN THE EPISDE IS ONE OF THE MOST HILAROUS! Also the arguement between Benson and Raymond and the bginning with Mordecai and Margaret when Margaret mentions the events of do or diaper.) **At the airport Margaret said to me "Look, I'm sorry for all that stuff I said before. I was kind of freaking out. I never should've doubted you." I said to her "It's no big deal." She told me "I'm serious! You're always there for me," she'd begun to get nervous and said "I guess... I mean... there's not a lot of people I can say that about." The airport lady got mad and yelled "MA'AM!" Margaret said to me "I should get going." I said "Yeah." Margaret said nervously "Well, see ya." I said nervously "Yeah.. uh... I mean... see ya." After a few minutes of nervous conversation between us Margaret went up to me and kissed me **(Squeals with excitement)** I was shocked in my mind I was thinking "OH MY GOSH IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!?" After the kiss Margaret got on her plane and I left as I cheered outside of the airport. My celebration was cut short though when I saw Bensons' car being towed away. Well, that's all I have for today. I'll be back as soon as possible.


	3. Entry from meteor moves

**Entry #3**

It's been two weeks since the kiss Margaret and I shared at the airport. Our firend Eileen had sent us text messages about a meteor shower happening that night. She said "I know a great place where we can watch look-out mountain." Margaret said to Eileen "Oh you mean make-out mountain! I've totally been there." I got nervous and said "Uh... uh... make-out mountain? Sounds like a great spot. Count me in." Rigby said "Sure me, too." Magraret chuckled and asked me teasingly "Are you sure you won't be scared, Mordecai? Up on a mountaintop in the dark?" I said "No," then I asked "What's there to be scared of? A bunch of people sitting in cars making-out? Why would I be scared of that?" There was a moment of awkward silence and then Eileen said "Well, we gotta get back to work." Margaret says "Yeah, we'll see you later, dudes." After the gils left Rigby said "Friend zone." I asked defensively "What!?" I then said "No way!" Rigby said to me 'Dude, she called you 'dude,' dude that says it all." **(Wow the use the word "dude" A LOT in the show and that's the most amount of time that word's been used in the same sentence) **I protested saying "We can't be in the friend zone. We already kissed! Remember, at the airport?" Rigby asked "Oh yeah? You kissed her, is that what happened?" Just then the memory came back to me **(Squeals with excitement) **after that I said "Oh man! You're right, she kissed me!" I then said defnsively 'But it was still a kiss, same diff." Rigby said "No man, different diff. You were dropping her off at the airport, that was a goodbye kiss. And besides, that was like two weeks ago," he then asked "You done anything about it since?" I said nervously "Uh..." Rigby asked "No, huh," He said "Probably cause you're not into her, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT SHE'S THINKING!" **(Rigby you need to just SHUT UP CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!) **I goraned and asked "Why am I even talking to you about this?" Rigby says "Come on man it's easy just go 'Margaret sorry I've been a wuss about kissing you.' and she'll be all 'that's okay Mordecai, I'm way into losers.' and then you'll be all (makes the hands kiss)." I punched Rigby and said angrily "Knock it off." Later on up on make-out moutain I was sitting with Margaret, Rigby and Eileen on the blanket and Eileen says "This is gonna be a historic meteor shower. Two cellsitial bodies will converge for the first time ever, which means if they don't get together now they will never get together again, an then they'll burn out and die, which is interesting..." I couldn't hear the rest of what Eileen said because I was too busy thinking "Man, I'm never gonna kiss Margaret with Eileen talking star gibberish." I then asked the group "Hey, anybody want snacks? Snacks? Snacks?" I then said "I know I want snacks. Rigby does, too." Rigby yelled as I tugged on his arm as I went to talk to him in private. he asked me angrily "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, MAN!?" I said "Dude, I can't kiss Margaret with you and Eileen here. I need you two to go off somewhere lese or something." Rigby said "No. I'm fine just where I am. I don't wanna have to walk all far just for you to end up not doing anything." **(Growls at Rigby) **I punched Rigby and threw a bag at him and said "Here! Take these choco-gooey-choco-ducks and get out of here!" Rigby whined and said to me "You're lucky I like choco-gooey-choco-ducks," we then walked back to the girls and Rigby said unenthusiastically "Hey Eileen, let's go up there, we'll get a better view." Eileen said "Oh great idea! Maybe will see Orion's belt." as they walked towards the other part Rigby turned and said to me "Friend zone." **(Whenever I hear him say that I'm just growl and say "Shut up" *deep breath in, deep breath out* I calm down as the next part begins) **I went over to Margaret and said "It's really nice up here." Margaret said "Yeah." I said "You're pretty quiet," I then asked "What ae you thinking about?" Margaret said "Oh I don't know the future." I asked "Oh man, have you seen space warrior 2?" I said "That's a great futuristic film!" Margaret said "I meant my future." I said "Oh." Margaret said 'I applied to three schols, but I haven't heard anything back yet." I said "Eh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll hear something soon. You know what they say envelope's thin didn't get in, evelope's fat SCHOOL IS WHERE IT'S AT!" Margaret laughed at my joke and said "What? People don't say that." I laughed nervously and said "But it's true, though. You shouldn't worry, college is a lto of fun. I had some good times at art school before I left." Margaret asked me "Think you'll ever go back?" I said "Oh I don't know, maybe, or maybe I'll just stay working at the park for the rest of my life." After a little bit more talking I wanted to make a toast wit hMargaret. I grabbed a can of a soda and handed it to her. I asked "So, uh, what should we toast to?" Margaret asks "How 'bout to us being good friends?" she then held up her soda and said "FOREVER!" I looked down at the ground and said sadly "Yeah, friends." **(I always say that part too ever since the season 4 finale) **the can of soda Margaret had spilled all over her. I went to the car to get her some paper towels. After an annoying conversation with Rigby I went back to Margaret. After she wiped away the soda she shivered and asked "Man, it got cold, huh?" I chuckled nervously and said "Yeah." I then thought to myself "Put your arm around her! Put your arm around her!" I didn't do that here's what I did. I threw the paper towles on saying 'Uh, you could, uh, wear a bunch of these paper towels like a make-shift quilt." I laughed nervously and Margaret laughed awkwardly and said "Yeah." I thought to myself "Ugh! What is wrong with you!? How long is it gonna take for you finally kiss her!?" Margaret asked me "Mordecai, we're friends, right?" I said sadly "Yeah, yeah, we're friends." she said "I can tell you anything then, right?" I said "Of course." Margaret said to me "There's one reason I don't wanna leave." I thought to myself "This is it! She's setting you up! JUST PULL THE TRIGGER!" Magaret looked at me and said "I, I WOULD REALLY MISS YOU, MORDECAI!" **(Now whenever I watch that episode and hear Margaret say that I'm like "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?") **After a short while Margaret and I ended up in the friend zone. After a while of talking to the gaurdian of the friend he said "I'll give you another chance, alright? But you'd better not back out." I said "No, no! I swear I'll do it." he laughed and said "Okay, go get 'er, champ!" the friendship glass Margaret was trapped inside was zapped and she asked me frightened "MORDECAI, WHERE ARE WE!?" the peices of friendship glass we were in moved close to each toher and I said "Right where I wanna be." I then kissed Margaret as passionately as I could. **(Squeals with excitment uncontrollably shouting "YES! YES! FINALLY!") **after the kiss Margaret and I were FINALLY out of the friend zone. Well, that's it for today it's getting late and I have to get up early in the morning so I'm going to bed. **(That's really me right there with that last sentence. I'll write another entry tomorrow when I get home from school)**


	4. Entry from family BBQ

**Entry #4**

I haven't been able to write for a while because I was in the hospital for the past 6 weeks. It was so crazy what happened and I just had to write about it. So one day at the coffee shop after she handed me my coffee Margaret told me "Hey, my family's having a barbecue this wekeend," she then asked me "Wanna come?" Rigby groand and said "Family function, pass," he then asks "I can't stand my own familys' barbecues, why would I wanna go to somebody elses?" I elbowed Rigby and said "She's not talking to you!" Margaret asked me "So, uh, how 'bout it?" I said "Sure, sounds like fun." Margaret said excitedly "Awesome! I can't wait for you to meet everybody, especially my dad. I think you'll really like him. He pilots the traffic helicopter for the local news." I asked "Your dad is chopper 6?" Rigby says "That dude rules!" he then began to imitate Margarets' dad "This is chopper 6 now flying over a whole bunch of traffic! BET ALL YOU LOSERS WISH YOU WERE IN THIS CHOPPER!" he then says "AND THEN HE JUST FLIES OVER SOME BURNING TRUCK IN A FIFTY CAR PILEUP! So cool." Eileen says "He is pretty cool, but don't let your gaurd down. Margarets' dad can be a pretty agressive guy. It's common in such a male dominated profession. He even refuses to shake hands with any guy Margaret brings home." Margaret says to Eileen "Oh, come on, he's not that tough," she then says to me "He's super sweet once you get to know him." I told Margaret I'd go with her and as soon as she left I said to Rigby "I have to shake that guys hand." Rigby asks "What? Why?" I said "Dude, it's a huge deal! I'm finally out of the friend zone and now she's taking me to meet her parents!" Rigby said "You wanna date Margaret not her dad." I siad "You don't get it, dude. If Margaret and I are gonig to date I need her dad to like me." Later on at the party I met Margarets' mom Denise. She said to me "Margaret's told us so much about you." I chuckled and said "I hope good things." Apperently Margaret told her parents about my bet with Muscle Man because then next thing Denise said to me was "Well, she mentioned something about you wearing a diaper." Margaret got a little protective and said "MOM!" Denise chuckled and said "Oh I'm just teasing." she then introduced me to Margarets' other family memebers except for her cousin John who I already knew and I'll talk about how I got to him in a little while. After introducing me to everyone else Denise said "And over at the grill is Margarets..." Margaret ran up to her dad shouting excitedly "DADDY!" her dad turned around and asked "Is that my hug bug?" he then said to Margaret "Give me a hug, hug bug." I watched as Margaret hugged her dad and giggled as he spun her around. He then said "Look at you, so grown up," he then asked "How am I gonna hug my hug bug if I can't even recognize her?" Margaret luaghed and said "Dad, I was here last weekend!" after a while I went up to Margarets' dad and she introduced me. She held my hand and said "Daddy, this is Mordecai." Frank asked Margaret "This the diaper guy?" After Frank left I asked Margaret a little mad "YOU TOLD HIM, TOO!?" She said to me "Oh come on, he's just fooling around. That's how you know he likes you." I saw Frank look back at me and scowl after he flipped a hamburger and I said to myself "I have to get that handshake." I tried several things in order to get a handshake from Frank, but none of them worked. After a while Margaret said to me "I'm going for a swim," she then asked me "You wanna come with?" I said "Oh, uh, I didn't bring a swimsuit." Frank teased me asking "Why don't you ask little Suzy to borrow a swim diaper?" Margaret said sticking up for me "Daddy!" Frank said "Alright, alright, I've got a suit he can wear." Inside the house I was in a room with Frank and he said "Here." as he threw a swimsuit bottom at me. I asked "Why is the front like that?" Frank said to me "That's the back." I said nervously "Uh... I think maybe I'll uh... skip the pool." After a little while of listening to Frank ridicule me, I went outside with all the others. All of a sudden I decided to challange Frank to a canonnball contest. He used chopper six and at a certain point he fell out of the plane so I grabbed a parachute and jumped after him. He asked me "What are you doing?" I said "Saving you!" He asked me "Why?" he then said "I treated you like garbage!" I said "I don't care. The only person I care about is Margaret, and she cares about you, so hang on!" I then attempted to open the parachute but it ripped as Frank and I continued falling. He said "Well, that's it, we're gonna die." After a while I was able to get my handshake when he said "It was nice knowing you, Mordecai." I said "You, too, Mr. Smith." he held out his hand and said "Hey, call me Frank." I finally shook his hand and said "Thank you, Fr..." we fell into the pool and that's how we ended up in the hospital, although we're both out now and everything's back to normal. Well, it's getting late again, I'd better get ready for bed. **(Again that last sentence is really me. It's almost 9:00 where I am and that's my bedtime on the weekdays. I'll update two tomorrow after school, but they won't be lnog ones because they're going to be about the two episodes I hate. They still have Morderet plots in them, but I don't want to go into too much detail because I really just want to try and forget about those two episodes.)**


	5. Entry from steak me Amadeus

**Entry #5**

Tears begin to fall as Mordecai writes this next entry. Well, tonight I finally asked Margaret to be my girlfriend, unfortnately, things didn't so well. I won't write too much about this becuase I'm still very devastated about it. **(Actually me speaking there)**. My day with Margaret started out so perfectly, but what we didn't know is that something was going to happen to us that would change our entire future together. I finally gotten up enough courage to ask Margaret to be my girlfriend. We went to a restaurant called steak me Amadeus. There you can pay for your meal using Amadeus dollars. Apparently, there was a fiasco with counterfeit Amadeus dollars. The person who printed them was a leader of a group called the Capicola gang. After a while of confrentation with the Capicola gang I was under one of the tables with Margaret. I took her hands and asked lovingly "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?" She had applied to universities and she had gotten into Milten which was one that she applied to. She told me "I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is speical, but I may never get this opportunity again," she began to cry as she said to me "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." she then ran out of the restaurant crying and I watched shocked. I felt like my heart had exploded into a billion peices. **(That's exactly how I felt when I watched that episode)**. Mordecai begun to cry even harder as he wrote the next sentence. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE! I'm sorry I didn't write as much today as I normally do. THIS IS JUST SO DEVASTATING FOR ME!" **(In a way that last sentence is me talking. I JUST CAN'T STAND THAT EPISODE AND IT REALLY HURTS ME TO THINK ABOUT IT! I REALLY JUST WISH I COULD FORGET ALL ABOUT IT!)**


	6. Entry from laundry woes

**Entry #6**

Mordecai took his diary out and began to write. It's been a few weeks since my last night with Margaret and I just miss her so much. After she left our last night together went through my mind again. I was laying in my bed very devastated which I'd been like before and I'll talk about that later. My pain now was ten times worse then it had been in the past incident. EVerywhere I went and everything I saw I thought of Margaret. While doing laundry with Rigby I had come across one of Margarets' sweaters and I decided to give it back to her. Rigby tagged along with me because I had lied to him and said we'd just being gonig to the post office so I could mail it. When I got to Milten I saw Margaret having fun with her friends and I felt weird like it was wrong of me to be there, even though in my heart I knew it was right. I just threw the sweater in the trash and headed back home. DON'T THINK I'M OVER MARGARET BECUASE THAT'S NOT THE CASE AND IT NEVER WILL BE! **(That's my honest opinion MORDECAI ISN'T OVER MARGARET AND HE NEVER WILL BE! HE'S ALWAYS GOING TO LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT! If you don't agree with me, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!)**


	7. Entry from caffinated concert tickets

**Entry #7**

It's been a while since Margaret has been away from me. Today I thought about when I first met her and when I knew she was the girl of my dreams. Ever hear of "love at first sight?" Well, that's exactly what I felt with Margaret. I first met her at the coffee shop after watching a commercial with Rigby for a fist pump concert. Margaret was really into the group and I was, too. When Rigby and I tried to get tickets for the concert we couldn't because we didn't have enough money. We had $50 each which was the price of the normal tickets, but the only tickets left were super deluxe front row seats which were $400 so that meant they were $200 each. Rigby said to me "Mordecai we can't give up. Fst pump!" I said "I know, dude, but I just don't wanna work anymore..." I then saw Margaret wearing a fist pump shirt and she looked so hot maybe even a little sexy to me and I drooled a little as I said "Oh my..." I watched in awe as she went off with her firends. I said to Rigby "I guess I could work a little more," I saw him sleeping on the ground and said to him "You're lucky I care about lady pecs." Later on at the fist pump concert Margaret said to me "MORDECAI, YOU HAVE TO MEET MY BOYFRIEND, SLASHER!" I was shocked and a littleupset when I heard her say this. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP ALREADY! CRAP THAT JUST SUCKS! Margaret said to her boyfriend "HEY SLASHER, THAT'S MY FRIEND, MORDECAI!" Slasher looked at me and said smugly "You should tell your firend he should stop pumping it in the wind, and start pumping it at the gym." Margaret got mad at him for this and shoved him away saying in my defense "Don't be such a jerk." she turned away from Slasher with her arms crossed and then Slasher whispered to me "You're dead." I chuckled nervously and then slumped down in my seat and Rigby said to me still probably feeling sleepy from the tea we drank "Aw, don't worry about her, you'll get a nother chance." **(I really hope this is true and that Mordecai will finally get a chance to be with Margaret since all his previous ones failed. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HE FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! THAT JUST ISN'T FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE J.G. DID THAT TO US! I'm somewhat mad at him and somewhat mad at Margaret for leaving him. There was aonther option they could've tried and it's called A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP! Sure those don't normally work out, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T TRY!) **that's all I have for today. I'm going to try and call Margaret and see how her classes are going. I hope she's doing well.


	8. Entry from yes, dude, yes

**Entry #8**

Mordecai picked up his pen and diary and began to write. So, in this diary I'm writing all about my favorite things and the most important things that happened between Margaret and I. Today I'm going to write about when I met Margarets' cousin. I had gotten back to the park with two tickets to see the movie lovebot 2. I was going to ask Margaret to go with me. When I got to the coffee shop I said to myself "Gotta do it, just gotta do it," I then looked at my reflection in the window and said to myself "You got this." I looked inside the window more and saw Margaret with some random guy. I ran inside the coffee shop and heard Margaret gasp excitedly and exclaim happliy "YES, DUDE, YES!" I was DEVASTATED! After I went to the coffee hop, I was laying in my bedroom extremely depressed. My feathers were all ruffled and all I did was groan in agony. I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT! MARGARET WAS NOW ENGAGED! Or at least I thought she was. Rigby signed me up for a dating site called couple corral where I'd met a girl named CJ who I'd became friends with real fast. One day while at the coffee shop Margaret introduced me to the guy she was with a few days back. TURNS OUT THE DUDE WAS ACTUALLY HER COUSIN! He must've gotten into a severe accident and lost one of his legs because he had one real leg and one wooden leg. Apparently, the reason why Margaret shouted what she did was because she was so excited for her cousin. After that I asked Margaret if she'd wanted to see lovebot 2 with me that night and she said she would. Just then CJ came in and got really mad. Margaret got a little jealous and asked me "Mordecai, are you dating this girl?" I said to Margaret "No, we're just friends." CJ asked me feeling hurt "Just friends? How could you say that?" I turned to her and said "But it's true." CJ got mad and turned into a storm cloud and started wrecking up the coffee shop. After I calmed CJ down, Margaret came back out from her hding spot and asked me "So, I guess you're a big heartbreaker now, huh?" I said to her "No, it was just a misunderstanding." Margaret said "No it's good that you're dating." I said to her "Look we weren't really dating," I then asked her "Hey, wait a minute, are you jealous?" Margaret denied her jealousy of CJ even though I knew she was jealous by saying to me "I, I don't know what you're talking about." she then began to walk away. As she walked away I said to her "It's okay if you're a little jealous," I then asked her "Are we still going to the movie?" I looked at my friend Rigby and asked him "You wanna go?" Rigby said "Nah, I'm over it." I asked "What!? Then who am I gonna go with?" I ended up seeing the movie with John. I felt like I was having the worst time of my life. Well, that's all for today. I'm gonna call Margaret again and see how she's doing.


	9. Entry from butt dial

**Entry #9**

This is my last entry. I have lots of favorite memories of Margaret, and if I wrote them all down, this diary would never end. After hanging out with Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby the night before I cleaned up the house saying "Man, last night was the best. THE BEST!" Rigby said while typing on my brand new phone "Yeah, it was pretty fun." I said "Margaret and Eileen over for game night and nothing went wrong. No space portals, no video demons," I then said to Rigby "Come on, dude, help out! Benson's not gonna let us have people over anymore if we leave this place a mess. And put down my new phone before you break it." Rigby said "Okay, just a sec, I'm making you a new custom wallpaper." Afterwards, I went outside and loaded the trashbags onto the cart and said to Rigby "Alright, I'm gonna take this stuff to the dump." After hearing an insult from Rigby I laughed sarcastically and said "Give me my phone!" as I took it out of his hands. On my way to the dump I began singing about Margaret and apparently the phone recorded the message becuase after i got done singing I heard "If you're satisified with your message press 1." I asked confused "Huh?" I then picked up my phone and saw the message and then heard "To delete and re record your message press 2." I frantically pressed the buttons saying "NO, NO, NO! DELETE, DELETE!" I must've been pressing the 1 instead of the 2 because the next thing I heard was "Message sent, goodbye." I freaked out over this. I drove back to the park as fast as I could and explained to Rigby what happened, apparently he thought it was hilarous that I did something so humliating. At the coffee shop I tried to get to Margarets' phone so I could erase the message. She had left her phone at the house the night before. After three tries of getting into her phone which was password protected, Rigby and I ended up in the virtual messaging control center. After a while Maragret found out about me trying to hack into her and I came clean to her as I said "I left you a message of me singing this dumb song, it's really embarrassing, so we were just trying to delete the message before you heard it." Margaret said "I wanna hear the message." I tried protesting to her saying "Margaret, please." she stopped me and said "No, I wanna hear it." after Rigby and I were set free I said to Margaret "So, you can just go ahead and erase that message now." she said to me "Oh no, that song is way too good to lose!" I asked "What?" she said while typing on her phone "Acutally I think I'm gonna set it to be your personal ringtone." I asked nervously "You kidding, right?" she said "Nope, that way I can hear you singing everytime you call me, so you'd better call me." **(I loved it in T.G.I. Tuesday when Margarets' phone rang AND SHE STILL HAD THE SONG SET AS HER RINGTONE! *Sqeuals excitedly*)**.Well, that's all I have to tell you. I'm gonnago outside and see if Benson needs me to do any work, if not I'm gonna play video games with Rigby.


End file.
